Now That's Sin City!
by coin1996
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio find them selves in none other the Sin City! Las Vegas! Hung Over, in a hotel, and a lost Germany! Yes they somehow over the night lost Germany. Now they have to find Prussia's younger brother before they can go back home. Review please! the more review's the more chapter's! I do not own Hetalia or The Hang Over!
1. Intro

"Spain! What the hell! You where to be home nine and a half hour's ago!" Romano shouted over the phone. Spain ran his hand over his face and let out a sigh.

"Roma? I fucked up." Spain said softly. Romano fell silent for a second.

"What the hell do you mean you fucked up?" Romano asked a bit worried. Spain looked over to Prussia who was on the floor passed out and then to France who had his feet hanging out the hotel window. The room was messed up beyond repair and he closed his eyes as the hang over made his head hurt.

"Well." Spain stopped and looked around the room again. One France, One Prussia, and One Spain. spain stopped and let his head drop. "I got drunk." Spain stated.

"Yeah?" Romano said more than asked. Spain got up and kicked France so the nation woke up and then poked Prussia's side.

"And we umm." Spain then looked out the window to the city they where in. "Went to Vegas." Spain stated.

"What the hell! That's like a ten-hour trip!" Romano yelled.

"Roma please. Don't yell I'm hung over." Spain stated. Romano sighed.

"Well then collect that potato jerk and the other's you call friend's and come home." Romano said.

"Who?" Spain asked. Romano growled.

"Really? You, Prussia, and France dragged Germany out of the house yelling about how he was boring and left! Me and Italy tried to stop you but you guy's said 'no, no it will be fun' and took off!" Romano hissed. Spain started to look around the hotel and froze.

"Roma? Tell me if I tell you something you wont tell Italy or yell at me?" Spain asked. Romano growled at this.

"What ever the fuck you fucked up then you better tell me right now!" Romano yelled.

"I can't find Germany." Spain said softly but fast. The line went silent again and then Romano snapped.

"What the hell! You mean you lost potato bastard number one! What the hell Spain! You better go find him! I swear to god! If you ever come home with out him I will kill you! Not Only have you went to Sin City you lost my brother's lover! Spain you ass! Call me back when you find him! I can't even talk to you!" Romano yelled and the line went dead. spain sighed and closed his phone putting in his back pocket. He was so screwed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So I was watching "The Hang Over Part Two" with my mom and brother when I thought of the bad touch trio! So I now am doing this story! Idea from "The Hang Over" but I am adding thing's and switching thing's around! You never know what's around the corner! This is only the Intro but tell me what you think so far! Thank you movie's for Idea's! Review! I will have the next chapter up soon! I do not own "Hetalia" or "The Hang Over"!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one!**

France and Prussia both growled as Spain woke them up. He was always the early riser. Both nation's didn't move from there spot's till France felt something on his foot. He cracked open an eye to see a bird looking at him confused and he jumped before he pulled back his feet. The chair he was half way on slipped from under him flying back and smashing into Prussia which made the albino nation sit up.

"Damn it France! I have a hang over!" Prussia hissed. France rolled his eyes and looked up out the window. Prussia rubbed his head as he sat up and looked around the blurry room. "Where the hell are we?" Prussia asked. France sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could just feel the bag's under them.

"Hotel?" he asked looking around the rather nice Hotel.

"Oh. The awesome me so knew that." Prussia stated.

"Yeah and Romano love's German's." France said with a ton of sarcasm. Prussia rolled his eyes and looked to where Spain was standing talking to someone.

"Boy he's pussy whipped." Prussia laughed lightly. France nodded.

"Oui he is. I bet he's getting yelled at by Romano at this very moment." France laughed. The two nation's had evil smirk's come to there lip's and got up. They where going to scare Spain and make Romano yell at him more but then they stopped as they hired Spain talking.

"I can't find Germany." Spain stated. The two stopped and took a quick look around the room. Prussia looked to France with a WTF look and France gave him a IDFK look. There was lot's of yelling on the phone and then it all stopped. France and Prussia both stepped a step closer to Spain and Spain turned around head hung and he let out a sigh. As he looked up he jumped a bit at his two best friend's.

"Every thing alright mon ami?" France asked. Spain smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well umm we kind of have an issue." Spain stated. Prussia raised an eye brow and France gave him a confused look. "We brought Germany with us but we lost him." Spain stated. Both nation's looked at each other and then back to Spain.

"Alright well he can just go back to Italy's house then." Prussia stated. France nodded.

"No mis amigos. Where in none other than Sin City." Spain stated. Prussia's jaw almost hit the floor and France gave them both a really confused look.

"How the hell did we get to Las Vegas?" France asked. Spain shrugged.

"We must have got on a plane and flew here." Spain stated.

"No we road on the back's of shark's. Of course we flew here dumb ass!" Prussia yelled.

"Well I was just asking!" France snapped.

"Guy's please we can't fight! Germany is out there somewhere and we have no clue where he is! Italy is upset that we even dragged him out of the house and Romano told me that we can't come home with out him." Spain stated. The two nation's stopped there bickering and looked to Spain.

"Alright. We can do this. We are the Bad Touch Trio. Where find mine bruder and then go home and act like this never happened." Prussia smiled softly. France nodded.

"Oui we just need to stay on the bright side of thing's. He may have his cell phone so let's call it." France said. Prussia nodded and patted his pant less leg's.

"Hey? Any one know where my pant's are?" Prussia asked. All three nation's looked around the room and France pointed over to the side of the bed.

"Over there on the blow up doll." France smiled. Prussia laughed and walked over taking his pant's off the doll and checking the pocket's. He found his phone and pulled it out. There was a message there but he would cheek it later. He got to his contact's and called Germany's phone. They all waited when an American voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um? Hello? Is my bruder there? Why do you have his phone?" Prussia asked.

"Oh yes! You must be Gilbert! Your brother left his phone here last night if you would like to come pick it up." the man said.

"Oh really? Umm where is here?" Prussia asked confused.

"The Blue Sea Bar." the man stated. Prussia nodded and smiled a bit.

"Oh yes thank you! Where be their right away!" Prussia stated. He closed his phone and looked to the other's.

"Well?" France asked. As Prussia put his pant's back on.

"Well Where going to The Blue Sea Bar! West left his phone there which mean's we were there at some point! They may know something!" Prussia said. The other two nodded and the three got ready to hit the town to find Germany.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**First Chapter! I hope you all like it! Review! Thank you CrazedWonderland for the Review! If any one has idea's let me know and that idea may be on this story! I don't own Hetalia or The Hang Over.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Have any Idea's for this story? PM Me~! I look at them~! And your Idea maybe one here~!**

* * *

The BTT walked in to the bar and looked around. It was a rather nice looking place. They noticed a man at the front of the store and walked his way.

"Yo?" Prussia asked. The man turned around and gave the nation a glare. He scoffed and walked away. Prussia looked at France who was covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh and Spain was giving him a confused look.

"Let me try." France smiled. He then walked up to the bar and smiled to the blond behind the bar. "Ello there mon cher. I am Francis. Do you mind if I ask you a-"

Smack!

France blinked and looked to the right with wide eyes. He was just slapped and he didn't do any thing other than say hello. France's hand came up slowly and he touched his burning cheek.

"You Jerk! I want you out of my bar right now!" the girl hissed. France looked at her with a very confused look.

"Non could you please just tell me a few thing's?" France asked.

"Well no wonder you would want to know you where so drunk last night that, that blond guy had to drag you out. What was his name. Lenny? Len?" the girl placed her finger to her chin trying to think.

"Ludwig?" France asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"He was a nice young man. You where hitting on every girl in the bar. I asked for your order and you said I'll take you with a side of sex. It was revolting. When I gave you your wine like you asked for you took a small sip of it and said This taste just as fine as you look and slapped my butt. You are a pervert!" the girl yelled with a blush on her face. France gave her a sorry look.

"I am so sorry mon cher. I did not mean to. I was drunk last night. We came by to ask for Ludwig's phone back and to see if you knew where we went after?" France asked. The girl nodded and took the black phone out from under the counter.

"Yeah here it is. Jim said you would be here to take it back. Tell him thank you by the way." the blond said.

"Oui I will but you see we lost him some point during the night. I was just wondering if you happened to know where we went to after?" France asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes I do. But it will cost you." she smiled and put out her hand. France sighed and nodded taking out a ten from his back pocket and handing it to her. "Alright. You guys got here around nine last night. You said you flew in from Italy and where here to gamble. I could tell you guy's where already plastered except for Ludwig. You hit on me all night well your buddy's made some really bad jokes. One of the girl's who worked here quite because she was pulled on to the Albino's lap. She was going to push a law suite on you guy's but Ludwig talked her out of it. Before you left you guy's where talking about wanting to go skinny dipping in the pound at the park. The you got up left money, gave me a nice tip, and then left for the park." the girl nodded and turned around to dry a glass.

"Alright do you know what park we went to?" France asked. the girl shook her head and then pointed over to the guy who gave Prussia the glare.

"Go ask Drake. He was talking with you before you all left." the girl said. France nodded and walked over to the man. He gave France a glare but then looked back to the book he was writing in.

"Excuse me? Mr. Drake?" France asked the guy scoffed and glared up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked. France smiled softly.

"Well you see. We umm lost are buddy's brother and we are looking for him. Do you happen to know the park we went to once we left here?" France asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes I do." he stated. France sighed.

"Well that's good."

"You guy's took me there and left me in the wood's tied to a tree for the whole night!" The man hissed. France looked at him with a raised eye brow. The man wasn't even cute!

"Oh... I am so sorry. We where drunk." France stated.

"No shit. Any way you went down to Gold Tree Park. you though if you went there you could find some gold so you asked for a spoon. I told you, you couldn't have a spoon to dig with and you got mad. You then kid napped me took me to the park tied me to a tree and you all went off some where in the park. I was there till morning when an old woman helped me down!" the man hissed.

"Oui I am so sorry. Thank you for your help." France smiled and then pulled out a ten for the man. "This is my way of saying sorry." France said and walked over to his friend's. Spain gave him a smile and Prussia looked at him with a confused look.

"So?" Spain asked. France smiled at the two and flipped his hair.

"We went to Gold Tree Park. I also got Germany's phone so we can head out now." France stated.

"Oh this is going to be awesome! We lost West! We lost mine bruder! How and where did we lose a 5'11 German in LA!" Prussia started to laugh and Spain looked to France with an upset look.

"Mon Ami? Are you alright?" France asked. Prussia just kept laughing and Spain put his hand on France's shoulder.

"I think he's really worried about Germany mi amigo. After all he lost his brother in Sin City." Spain said. France nodded.

"Oui maybe we should pick up the speed and find germany faster." France stated. Spain nodded and the two pulled Prussia out of the bar. As they did so a cab driver stopped and stuck his head out the window.

"Yo! Loser's get it!" he smiled. The three looked at each other but then got in the cab.

"So where are we going?" Prussia asked. The man turned in his seat and smiled.

"You guy's have to see what you did to the park last night! You where a blast!" the man laughed. Spain Hung his head and France patted his back well he gave a worried look to Prussia who had a big bright smile on his face.

"Really! I can't wait!" Prussia laughed. The two laughed at this well France tried to make Spain happy again. All the poor Spanish man could think of was being put in jail and Romano leaving him because he didn't want to be married to a jail-bird. He was afraid of being someone's bitch.

"What have we done?" Spain asked holding his face in his hand's.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you like so far! More Review's the more Chapter's! Please Review~! Thank you elizabeth duchanne for the Review~! To the next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 3

When the cab pulled up to the park there where ten different girl's young and old talking to the police. France knew this couldn't be good and so he pulled his friend's over into the bushes. They moved slowly down the back of the bushes and stopped leaning closer to hear the people.

"It was the worst! They just stripped and skinny dipped then and there!" the one woman with blond hair said. The police man nodded and the woman sighed. "Then the worst of it all I was trying to cover my daughter's eyes when the blond one walked up to me and wrapped his arm's around my waist! I am a very happy married woman. I stud up and elbowed him in the side but he moved to fast! I sweat he had a red rose covering his dick! It was harassment!" she stated. The trio moved farther down the path to the black-haired girl.

"I don't under stand?" the police man asked. The black-haired girl sighed and sat down on the bench.

"The Albino just went and told me I looked hot. I told him that I wasn't into his and he put his hand's in my shirt to grab my boob's." she hissed.

"And what did you do?" The officer asked.

"I told him to back off or I was going to shove my thumb in his eye. He told me that sounded sexy for a woman how looked weak and so I pulled out my pepper spry. It didn't work though it seemed to have not bothered him at all." the girl looked down to her feet and the three moved to the red-head that was holding a tinny baby boy.

"And what did he do?" the cop asked.

"Well he came up to me and started to tell me how cute my son was. He then started to rant on and on about his boyfriend back home in Italy. Lovi he called him. He seemed to love him a lot but that wasn't what was creepy. It's just he kept looking at my son as if he was thinking really hard about something. All I wanted to do was leave but then he had a break down and started crying. It was really creepy. I don't think he's metal stable." the girl said. France and Prussia looked back to Spain and he just smiled.

"Dude?" Prussia asked softly. Spain smiled a bit more and then a girl screamed.

"That's him!" she yelled. All three of their head's came up and the other two girl's screamed. They knew this was bad and took off down the dirt road. The police where chasing them and they all ran into the forest to get away. they couldn't spend the night in jail! As they ran France's phone went off and so he picked it up. As he ran and dogged tree branch's he talked to the person.

"Ello?" he asked out of breath.

"France! What the hell! Why is your face plastered over the top new's on TV!" England hissed. "I don't know where you are but I swear to god France if I find out you touched any one other them me I am kicking you out." England yelled.

"I am so very sorry Cher but can't we talk about this later. I am doing something." France stated.

"Oh doing something? Or someone? huh?" England snapped. France jumped over a log and then noticed a small cave running for it. He jumped over some rocks and hid behind the stone wall.

"I was running cher please. I'll call you here in a second. I love you." France hung up his phone and looked to Spain who was to his right. "This isn't good." he whispered. Spain nodded.

"Not at all." he stated. Prussia covered Spain's mouth and put his pointer finger to his own to shut the two up. They did and they could hear the cop's run past. They all sighed and slumped down in there spot's.

"Dude this suck's." Prussia sighed as he took a few deep breath's. France nodded.

"Well I'm going to get the shit beat out of me when we get back to the UN. Angleterre think's I'm cheating on him." France sighed.

"I want to go home." Spain cried. France patted his back and Prussia let his head fall back.

"We can't help it we have to find west." Prussia stated.

"Germany's a big boy I think he can find his way back to Italy." France said.

"Dude? I have his wallet." Prussia said as he pulled out the black wallet. The three looked at it and France laughed letting his head fall back against the wall.

"Look's like I won't be going home any time soon. Angleterre is going to be pissed." France smiled. Spain smiled.

"So will Roma." Spain said looking down at his hand's.

"I wonder if birdie noticed I haven't been around yet?" Prussia asked. All three sat there and just looked upset. Yeah they were fucked.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well here's chapter 3 Thank you for the review elizabeth duchanne your the best! REVIEW!PLEASE! Oh and cheek out Hetalia Chibi on Facebook!**


	5. Chapter 4

The trio walked down the road to find some way of finding out where the German was that they lost. As they did so they noticed a fourteen year old boy on the street surrounded by people. He was raping and the group walked up to him. He had brown hair that was flawless and he was white.

"Real rock rapping out to weird rocks we're not enough to make you fear lot from here watch i ran scrimmage and fought to the damn finish and popped eyes open without eating my canned spinach my fans in it constantly telling me i can win it if i stand grimmace damagin a man every dam minute i blend then expand the quickest slams wicked rhymes grand spitting get with it you dig it why?" The brown-haired boy sung. The Trio looked at him with disbelief! How could a 14-year-old sing like that. No not sing rap!

"He's good." Prussia stated. Spain nodded and so did France.

"Chea hard to see me like the background your rap sound coming softer then a cats meow blue laces im booted like im iraq bound that frown'll get you aten by my cannibal from sac town relax pal back down get out that sound BLACKOUT with a fat smile i might react foul so don't make this cat growl i caught everybody when i spazzed wow who do i catch now?" The boy stopped and the crowed clapped before giving him some money and walking off. Spain gave the boy a ten and he the blond looked up. "Antonio? Your still around?" he asked confused. Spain gave a confused look.

"What?" he asked. The boy laughed and patted the man shoulder.

"Nice one! What are you guy's doing here? Hey?Where's Mr. Stick up his ass?" the brown-haired boy asked. They looked at the young man and he smiled at them.

"Ludwig?" Spain asked. The boy nodded.

"He was with us last night. I meet you guy's at the park and we scored some money off some people from my rap's. After that you guy's took me out to the night club and we danced like for hour's with hot chick's. My girl called so I was going to leave but when we left he was gone. I asked where he went and you all where piss drunk." the boy said. Prussia's red eyes light up!

"You seen west! Yes! What night club did we go to boy?" Prussia asked.

"The name is not boy! It's Tyler! T.Y.L.E.R. Tyler! God you guy's are as forgetful as a hooker when she tried to remember who her baby's daddy was." Tyler laughed. The trio face palmed and looked at the kid.

"Alright mon ami So will you tell me what night club we went too?" France asked.

"Yeah! Alright we went to PL's night club. You bought glass after glass of beer and then took off. The German wasn't any where to be found. I wondered where he went but you guy's took off and I was getting yelled at over the phone." Tyler looked at the guy's with a glare. "Because of you fool's my girl refuses to even talk to me." Tyler stated. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and my little brother's missing. Get over it kid." Prussia stated.

"My name isn't KID! IT IS TYLER! Say it with me! TY-L-ER!" Tyler sounded out. Prussia sighed.

"Where is this night club?" France asked. Tyler looked to him and pointed down the road.

"Down the road. your reach a blue and black trash can that has the word Bad dog on the side. Turn down the ally there and then head to the right. Got to the second intersection and then make a right. At the first stop sign make a left and go down that road. It's down the second from last ally." Tyler stated. The nation's nodded and took off. Tyler stopped Prussia and the nation looked back. He punched him in the eye and Prussia covered his now black eye.

"What did I do!" he hissed in pain.

"That good sir is for taking my phone last night and sending a picture of your dick to my girlfriend! Not only did I get an ear full of yelling but I also almost got dumped because her mother thought it was mine!" the boy stated and picked up his hat full of money and walked off. Prussia glared at him but when he was about to yell at the boy to fight like a man his mouth was covered and he was dragged off down the road. They had to find Germany! And fast!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Review please! Thank you Tyler my best buddy! friend zoned... Sad right! For letting me use your rap and joke's! Thank you for the review CrazedWonderland~!**


	6. Chapter 5

Prussia, Spain, and France ran down the road. They had to get to Germany as fast as they could after all it had almost been a whole day with out him. So let's recap shall we?

The Trio got drunk.  
They thought it would be fun to drag Germany with them to Vegas.  
They went to Vegas.  
They got plaster.  
Hit on people.  
Drank more.  
Ruined a park.  
Hit on more people.  
Went to a night club with a 14-year-old.  
Got more drunk.  
and last lost the only stable minded person on their trip...

All caught up good! Now as we see they are running down some road's to get to the night club they lost Germany at. As the reached it Spain ran in and France ran around to cheek for the German. Prussia looked every were for the nation but he couldn't find his brother. After what felt like a half hour the trio met out front and sighed. They lost. Germany was gone and they didn't know where the nation went. Prussia started to cry and Spain tried to cheer him up. After a while Germany's cell phone went off and France looked at the caller ID. It was Italy and France felt his heart drop. Not only did he have to tell the nation so long ago that he had killed Holy Rome now he had to tell him today that they had lost Germany in the city of angle's. France opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Ello there Italy." France smiled. Italy Ve'd a small confused Ve.

"France? Why are you on Germany's phone?" Italy asked confused. France leaned up against the night club's wall and looked up to the sky. It hurt him to crush Italy's heart again. Boy it was just a never-ending chain.

"Italy no matter what I want you to yell and scream and cry alright?" France asked. Italy paused for a second.

"Alright. If that's what you want but then Germany will get mad at you and hurt you." Italy said softly.

"Italy. I wish that was true but you see we looked all over the place and we just couldn't find him..." France stopped and Italy didn't say a word. After a minute Italy spoke up.

"Lost who big brother?" Italy asked. France took a breath and closed his eyes. He let his head rest against the red wall and looked up again.

"Italy we lost..." France stopped when he noticed something. It was a green jacket hanging off the side of the roof. He knew that jacket from any where. He smiled and got fully back to his feet. "Never mind Italy. We will be home later good-bye." France hung up and ran out from the side street passing the other's and running up the step's to the roof of the night club. The other's followed him and as they opened the door they noticed Germany on the roof with two really hot chick's. They where all under a hand-made tent and Germany raised an eye brow to the trio.

"I could kill you." he stated. Prussia was first to jump on his brother crying and laughing about every thing. Germany was looking at him like he was crazy. Next the girl's walked over to Spain and France and slapped them.

"That's for being an ass Francis." the red-head stated as she walked away. The blond crossed her arm's over her chest and looked at Spain.

"And to think I was going to marry you. I am happy I did not." she stated and also walked away. The two looked at each other and smiled. They then jumped on Germany and they all started telling him about their day...

~Time skip~

The four got back home and after Italy crying about Germany's badly burnt back and face they had to tell every one what happened. Spain got kicked out of his own house because Romano said he cheated on him and wouldn't allow him back in. Well in till Spain played the guitar and bought Romano roses to make it all up to him. And the make up sex was also worth it. France was beat to a bloody pulp by Scotland who was with England the whole time France was in LA. The Scottish man yelled and hit him and England watched letting his brother teach the frog a lesson. Canada was happy to have Prussia back home and wouldn't let the ex nation go due to not wanting to lose him again. So out of it all. Prussia had a good Idea. In the end he was reworded for it well the other's were punished.

**The End~!**

* * *

**Well then there it is the last chapter! I hope you all loved the story! Review it please! Thanks guy's! I own nothing! But I did write the story!**


End file.
